


Cold Hands

by Faeriechick



Category: Firefly, Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeriechick/pseuds/Faeriechick
Summary: Malcolm has cold hands. Spidey is really warm. Complications and fun ensue.





	Cold Hands

“It’s colder than a dead astronaut’s balls out here,” Malcolm complained, shoving his hands deeper into his oversized browncoat.   
“Well maybe if you wore something more practical, like an actual snow coat, this wouldn’t be a problem.” Peter teased.  
Malcolm just flipped Peter off in response. He had very strong opinions about his outerwear. “Says the man who runs around in spandex all day, how the fuck are you not cold?” Malcolm said grumpily.  
“Spider stuff, They increase my metabolism a shit ton so I burn more calories and put off excess heat. Here, feel my hand,” Spidey grabbed one of Malcolm’s hands out of his coat pocket and put it on his own, “See? I’m really hot.”  
“Yes, you are.” Someone wolf-whistles as they pass by them on the road. Peter looks out at the ground, blushing, wishing he could give them a good round-house kick. With great power comes great responsibility, he reminded himself. “So do you want to go out with me this weekend?” Malcolm asked.   
Peter nearly jumped at the question. “W-what?”  
“Well, you did set that up to hold my hand, right? And you were blushing when I said you were hot. Figured it was worth a shot since I’ve liked you for a while, Pete.” Malcolm said, staring at Peter, still not withdrawing his hand from his.  
“Th-that wasn’t the intent...” Malcolm’s shoulder’s slumped and his hand loosened beneath Peter’s warm grip. “But I would like to go out with you! Saturday works for me, no superhero plans as of yet, how about yourself?”   
“Well, I do have a date with this really hot superhero that night,”  
“Oh. So not me then. Is it Captain America? Or Tony Stark? I’ll try not to judge, but isn’t he a bit old for you. Oh God, is it Deadpool?” Peter was freaking out. Apparently, Malcolm has a thing for masked superheroes. Good to know, he thought to himself.  
Malcolm straightened his shoulders, smiling at Peter peevishly. “Nah, none of those guys, I think his name is-hmm, let me think-It starts with an S or something,”  
“Is it that idiot Superman? Or is it Supergirl? Shadowcat? Starlord? Come on, you’re killing me here.” He was getting anxious now, practically begging Malcolm to tell him who his date was going to be with.   
“Are you serious right now?”  
“I’m just curious!” Peter let’s go of Malcolm’s hand, raising his palms in the air.  
“It’s you, you dumbass, Spider-Man,”  
“Oh. Oh! Is it me? You think I’m really hot?” Spiderman asked incredulously, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to process this new development.   
“I literally just asked you out for this weekend, I was teasing you. Now come back here and hold my fucking hand, I’m cold.,”   
“Okay!” He bounced back over to Malcolm and grabbed his hand, partially engulfing him in a hug as well while he was at it. It wasn’t good to let your potential date freeze to death three days before you would get to even go on a date, now was it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so thanks for reading this! My best friend and I got this idea after Wizard World Comic Con today because I was cosplaying Malcolm Reynolds and she was Spiderman and I put my arm around her because of creeps catcalling her and we came up with this fic idea. If you liked it, please press the kudos button. If you want more in this vein, let me know in the comments and we'll see what we can do. If you want more of this story, like their first date, also let me know in the comments. You can also follow me on tumblr @pixie-pixel-land for random fandom content. Feel free to shoot me a DM on there as well, happy fanfiction reading!


End file.
